Be My Escape
by Tori3Jun3
Summary: What happens when the his best friend dissapers with no goodbye.. As he slowly starts piecing together the pieces she left behind he runs into some unexpected trouble..will he get threw it and find her before she's gone for good? Sorry bad summary! :D
1. She's gone

**Summary- **Selena gets kidnapped and Joe and his pals have to save her. Will he be too late?

**Be My Escape**

**Selena's POV**

I slowly woke up, letting my feet hang off my bed while I braced my self for the coldness of the floor. I quickly ran into my bathroom turning on the water while I began to take my shirt off. I finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower.

_Mhmm...this felt good. _I thought to myself as the hot water ran down my ice cold body. I always take a hot shower after rough night. Joe and I got into a fight. When getting into a fight with your best friend and possibly the love of your life is hard.

I finished the shower quicker then I wished I would. I grabbed the towel I set outside and wrapped it around myself as I stepped out of the shower. I walked to the door and as I opened it I saw Joe sitting on my bed. Trying to be smooth I opened the door all the way and in the process of stepping out I slipped and fell.

I looked up to see a wide eyed Joe trying to scramble to cover his eyes. I looked down and noticed that my towel came un-wrapped in the process of slipping. I quickly found the end of the tower and wrapped it around me. My cheeks still a rosey red from blushing so hard. I stood up "Im sorry Joe, I know you didn't want to see that." I laughed as I walked into my closet.

"Your right I didn't" He managed to laugh back.

"Yeah right Joesph!"

"What are you saying I wanted to see you naked?"

I had to laugh. "Sure Joe that's just what I said."

"Well..if I wanted to, don't you think I would have already done that?"

I stopped letting the shirt I had slip from my hands. _If I wanted to, don't you think I would have already done that? _Kept playing through my head. If he wanted to? That's crazy everyone knows what is on a guys mind. Or atleast that's what I think.

**Joe's POV**

I sat on Selena's bed many times before but this time it felt different. I felt weird. Maybe it was just because I saw her naked and didn't even see it coming. Or was it because I was coming to apologize, something I rarley do. All last night I felt terrible about yelling at her. I know it wasn't her fault. It was mine.

She slowly came out of her closet with her normal atire. Her jeans and a tee. It fits her. I looked at her and a slight smile arose. "Thanks, I couldn't handle seeing you in a towel much longer." She looked annoyed. I sighed and stood up. "Listen.." She cut me off before I could finish. She does this alot.

"Yeah I know. Your sorry." She took a seat on her bed and took a deep sigh.

"I am! Selena you have no idea how long I stayed up thinking about what happened last night! It's so terrible. I shouldn't have yelled like I did!"

"Ok Joe. I know your sorry. Im sorry too." She stood up and motioned for a hug.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small frame. I lightly squeezed into the hug. She always gives great hugs. Or atleast to me she does. She is so warm and sweet. I can't be falling for my best friend though.

I un-wrapped myself from her and smiled. "Thanks, but I think I better get home. I left Nick and Demi there by themselves...you know what almost happened last time." I sighed.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen!" She laughed. I love her laugh.

"So i'll call you later." I slid past her and walked out the door.

---------

Home. It's what I called it. My parents left me and Nick when we were young and our dad really didn't care about us. So since I was 12 we'd been living with our Aunt Rae. She is so amazing, just taking us in that like? I mean she had to, we had no were else to go.

I walked in and there was no sign of Nick. I walked to the back and still no sign of him. I knew excalty were he was. Just didn't want to go look, save my eyes from the site. Nick believe's sex is a stress releaser. I think that's a bunch of bull shit. I walked up the stairs and walked towards his door. I heard them, so I know what they are wanting to do. Nick's never got the chance to have this "stress releaser" quite yet, but wants it bad.

I opend the door to see Demi and Nick tangled around eachother. Both his and her's shirt on the floor. They handn't gotten to the whole pants part yet. I think Nick wants me to walk in or he would go faster so he could just do it. "Come on guys again?" I stepped into the room and tossed Demi her shirt.

"Oh, im sorry Nick ill leave now." Demi said placing her shirt over her body.

"Oh babe so soon?" He looked dissapointed.

"Yes, so soon." She walked past me and left.

I sat down on the side of Nick's bed. "You know I think she is just using you for sex."

He looked at me weirdly. "I know you do, but I don't so that's what counts." He stood up and put his shirt on. "Besides, Dem whould never do that to me." He walked out and down the stairs. I knew this wouldn't be easy for him, but she would. I saw.

**Selena's POV**

After Joe left I started making my way downstairs to find no one home. It wasn't anything new. My mom worked all the time, my dad travled. I don't get along with them, but do so they don't kick me out like last time. Yes, my parents have kicked me out before. I yelled at them for being gone all the time and they yelled back and I told them I hated them. Gosh, that was a long time ago.

I plopped down onto the couch and began to eat my cereal. I turned on the tv but didn't bother watching it. My gaze was out the window were I saw Demi sucking face with some guy. I quickly reached over and grabbed my phone. My fingers easily dialing Joe's number.

It rang a couple times until he picked up. "Hey! Joe, did Demi just leave your house?"

"Yeah, she did why?" He sounded confused.

"Well because I sat down to eat my morning cereal and looked out my window to see Demi sucking face with some dude!" I took a bite of my cereal.

"Oh really now? I knew this would happen. I have to tell Nick!" He opened his door and it shut with a loud thud.

"You know he won't believe you." I sighed as I got up to go to the kitchen to put my bowl in the dishwaser.

"True. He never believes me. It's like he doesn't want to believe the truth."

"Joe, who does?"

He paused. Longer then normal. "True."

"Well I'll let you go, talk to you later." I hung up before he could say anything else. He knew then that I was busy so don't bother calling back to say bye. I walked back to the front window and there was no sign of Demi. She must have went to find some privacy. I plopped back onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

I slowly looked threw the guide to find something interesting. Nothing. Absoultly nothing was on! BAM! The front door flew open and before I could see who it was they placed a bag over my head. I stood up and ran. That was my first insticnt.


	2. Don't worry, I'll find you

**Joe's POV**

**--Next day, early morning--**

_Damn light! _I thought to myself as I arose from my bed. I looked over and grabbed my phone. Still no messages from Sel. I haven't spoken to her since I left her house yesterday. She must still be upset with me..which makes me feel so much better!

"Nick!" I pushed myself up and walked out and into the hallway.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"Have you heard from Selena?"

He sighed. "No...and I don't really plan to ever talk to her..why?"

I turned back around and walked into my room opening my closet door and grabbing the first shirt I saw. I placed it over my head and slid it into place. I once again grabbed my phone and dialed Selena's number with ease. No answer. Something is up.

I walked into the hallway and past Nick. "I'll be back." I walked down the stairs and grabbed my keys. Looking around to find Aunt Rae. No sign, must have left for work early. I opened the front door and stepped into the icy cold air. Damn should have grabbed a coat. No time. I walked to my car and opened the door. Easliy starting the car.

**Nick's POV**

"What the hell?" I spoke out loud. I pushed my chair back over to my computer and logged off facebook. It's my new addiction...apart from Demi. Man, she is so amazing. I can't help but think of how I love her. Mhm...love..really?

I got up and grabbed my coke and headed out of my room. Demi was coming over. I knew Joe would leave to go see Selena. Gosh, that girl. Everything got messed up after we dated. We were best friends until we broke up in the worst way ever. I sighed trying to push the thoughts out of my head as I began to feel the tears working up.

"Hey babe!" Demi greeted me as she stepped into the house. She walked up to me and embraced me in one of her warm hugs.

"Hey." I let out a small smile. I wanted to talk to her about what everyone has been telling me latly. I sat down on the couch and pulled her close to me. "Babe, I wanna talk to you about something."

She looked at me, her eyebrows squinted in confusion. "Yeah?"

I looked down and grabbed her hand and played with her fingers. "Well, I don't know how to really put this.." She cut me off before I could say the rest.

"Nick if your gonna break up with me, just do it okay?"

"No! No..im not!"

She smiled. "Okay, good!" She sounded more like herself then.

"Well, Joe seems to think you just want me for sex and don't really like me." I looked up into her deep brown eyes.

She looked back into my eyes. "Why would he think that?"

"Cause ever since we got together he said all I am like is sex, sex, sex."

She looked around the room then down at the floor. "Well.."

I untangled our hands. "Well what?"

She began to move away from me which worried me. "I don't know..I mean when I first starting dating you..yeah that's what I wanted.."

**Joe's POV**

I pulled into her driveway, her parents cars of course gone. That's no suprise. I shut my car door, causing a loud thud. My car's a piece of shit! As I walked up to her door I noticed it was already slightly open. This really scared me.

Did she run out last night and not come home? This was not like her. I slowly eased up to the door and pushed it open. A bird flying out made me jump. The door must have been open a while. I walked in slowly just in case someone was in there.

I walked in and the place was a mess. The tv was still on, lamps strung all over the place. An animal must have gotten in was my first thought. "Selena?" I swear it echoed threw the hole house.

No answer. I procceded and walked up the stairs. I was affraid she was dead in her room or something like that. I didn't want to think about that so I pushed it to the back of my mind. As I walked towards her room, I saw blood on the nice hard wood floors. This scared me. I didn't know what to expect when I open her door.

I opened her door slowly. My eyes wondering every which way other then what was in front of me. My eyes finally looked in front and saw nothing. Just a messy room like someone was running from something. I stepped in and found a small letter on the table. I grabbed it..worried what she had written. I carefully opened it and read::

_"If someone has just gotten this then it's probably too late..They have already taken me and most likely killed me.."  
_My eyes began to burn. The tinggling sensation to cry was coming on. I procceded to read::

"_If im gone..then, I don't know were you will be able to find me if they spare my life. I hope this note helps..it's just..I didn't mean to do whatever I did to these people."_

I began to feel the warm tears hitting my cold face. I ran my finger over the tear stain at the end of the sentence. I didn't want to read the rest but I had to.

"_Mom, Dad, if this is your reading this then..im sorry for not being the daughter you wanted me to be....but if this is Joe...then I just wanted to tell you that.."_

The writing cut off with a long line to the end of the paper. What was she going to tell me? Why was this happening to her. The note slipped out of my hands and onto the hardwood floor. I don't want this happening..Selena doesn't deserve to die.

I picked up the note from the floor and shoved it into my front pocket. I didn't want to loose it. It could come in handy soon. I walked around her room, trying to figure out were they might have grabbed her. I bent down to see the necklace I gave her for her 16th birthday on the floor.

I gripped it tight in my hands and looked up. "Don't worry..im gonna find you." I whispered.


	3. There's something Wrong

**Selena's POV**

_Were was I? What..what is this place? _I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. This was not possible. I took a glance around the room, which was hard since it was almost pitch black. The smell of smoke filled the room which made me want to gag. As I looked I saw a dark figure. Possibly taller then me, but looked short from the distance. _What happened? _I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

I tried to move my hands which burned. I then figured out that not only was my mouth stuck together with duck tap but my hands were tied behind my back in a way so I couldn't move at all. _Who would do something like this to me? I have never hurt anyone in such a way..why me?_

**Nick's POV**

I sat there in disbelif. That she would have never done those things to me and that the words that were coming out of her mouth I was just dreaming. When reality finally hit me I couldn't find the words to choke up and say to her.

"Nick? Please say something." She pleaded.

"I..I don't know..." My breath became shorter and my eyes veird there attention to her's. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was look at her with anger. That I trusted her.

"You have to understand.." I cut her off. I couldn't take this bullshit anymore.

"I understand completly Demi. You just wanted sex out of me and I didn't give it to you so you being the bicycle you are went and road everyone you could see with a dick." I stood up letting my hands rest beside me slowly forming fists. "Get out."

"Nick! Please don't! I'll change! I swear!" She stood up and reached out for my hands but I stepped back and walked to the door. " I said leave." I opened the door and pointed outside. "You can go find someone new to ride." I watched her leave. The most painful thing ive had to do since I watched Selena leave my life.

I remember that day like it was yesterday and as I shut the door the day replayed in my mind...

_"Nick! What? How could you say that?" She cried as I held her hands as tight as I could._

_"Im just saying...maybe this...us...was wrong." I looked into her deep brown eyes as I tryed to put this as easy as I could._

_"Your saying we were a mistake?" She yanked her hands away from mine and stood up. "You know what! All my friends were right! I bet you are cheating on me! Are you?"_

_I stood up and pulled her close, embracing most likly the last time she would be in my arms as if I could feel us slowly fadding and growing apart. I took my right hand and placed it on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "I like you...but..it just feels like we are growing apart rather then growing closer." She looked at me with tears flowing down her face. Me trying to catch each one before they fell. I finally felt her push me away from her and walk out the door._

_"I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Were the last words ive ever heard from her since._

I wiped away the hot tears that began falling down my face. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was my best friend, my girlfriend and now to her. My enemy. I sat down on the couch and looked up at the celiing. Letting what just had happened escape from my mind. I never wanted to remember Demi..nor what we almost did.

I heard Joe's shity car pull into the driveway. I hope he really worked everything out with Selena. Ive known he had a crush on her since he first met her. He's part of the reason I let her go. I knew it killed him inside that I called her _mine_ and he didn't. I don't like hurting him so I did what I thought was best.

"Nick!" Joe said slaming the door shut behind him. I noticed he was gripping Selena's necklace he gave her for her 16th birthday.

"What did she give it back?" I questioned.

"No, here." He reached deep into his front pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled up letter. "Read it." I took the letter out of his hands and began reading it. Closer to the end I felt the tears start flowing. I can't believe that she is gone. Why did this happen?

"What...how...when?"

"I don't know." He reached back and scratched the back of his neck holding it there afterwards. He took a long sigh and said "I think last night, but im not sure. She must have hid in her room long enough to write that." He sat down on the chair across from me. " I don't know what to do..I just..have to find her."

"Well..." I sighed.

He looked at me and shruged.

**Joe's POV**

I decied to go back to the house with Nick, he knew it more then me. We got there and everything was still the same way it was just when I left. The house filled with birds and animals. I thought when her parents come home they might be worried. I doubt that though, which is pretty sad.

"Man, they hit this house hard as if they were looking for something." He looked at one of the photos on the wall. "I mean look at this.." We looked at the photo which I never really took the time to look at this morning. Her mother's face was cut out of it and layed on the floor from when it fell.

"They must be pissed at her mom?" I choked up. We continued to scan the house for hours finding nothing but things that were thrown or chewed up by the animals. I found Nick in her room bent down by the side of her bed. I looked and noticed something ive never seen before. Maybe I don't really pay attention to her? Or maybe ive just never really _looked_.

It was a picture of her and Nick. Nick had his arms wrapped around her and Selena rested her face into Nick's chest as they smiled brightly for the picture. I knew that hurt Nick. Even if he didn't want to admit it. It does, him and Selena haven't been the same since that day.

I rested my hand on his shoulder and looked at the picture. "Im sorry man. At least you know she still cares.."

"Yeah, im sure." He said sighing and leaning forward to get up. I moved my hand and watched him walk to the door. "Im going to go. I can't take to look at.." He looked around the room. His eyes wondering to every stain of blood he could find. I flinched as I thought what they are doing to her as we speak.

**Selena's POV**

_Who is that? _The dark figure was getting closer and closer until finally the flashlight he had shined right in my eyes.

"Oh look here. Little miss sunshine is up!" He yelled.

He was a dark headed man. Really pretty ugly to me, but still he didn't look like anyone I know. I looked at him for a while. Trying to figure out if ive seen him before.

"You like what you see? Cause you aren't getting me later." He motioned to someone else who I didn't notice standing off to the other side.

"Oh yes she is a great one." The man said as he stepped closer to me. I wanted to run, to get up but my feet wouldn't move. My hands wouldn't either. I was _trapped._

The man who stood off to the side moved closer to me as he placed his hands on my chest. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to scream. But all it sounded like was moaning. I looked at him as he ripped the tape off my face.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I yelled as his hands moved off my chest.

"Oh you have a little adittude on you!" He looked at the first dark haired man and smiled. "You like em' fisty don't cha?"

The dark haired man looked at me and frowned. He knew I was too young to be sleeping with. "I don't roll that way man."

"Chicken. She don't look older then 20!"

"Im 16." I laughed. "You sir are a moron when it comes to aging people." Right then I knew I shouldn't have said that as I felt his firm hand smack against my fragile face.


	4. Should I give up hope?

**Nick's POV**

_Why does this have to happen to Joe? He has done nothing...really. This is so hard for him! He can't take having the one he loves (even though he doesn't want to admit it) disapear from his life! _I thought to myself as I walked up to him. "Hey, how you holding up?" I looked down at his worn out body laying on the couch.

"How does it look?" He looked up at me.

"Looks like it's not working, what have you been telling Aunt Rae?" I questioned him as I sat down in the chair next to him.

"I tell her im tired from school and blah blah blah." He sat up and looked at me. "She believe's me for now. I don't know how long that will last though, you know how she gets." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean man. Have you got anything?"

"It's been 2 weeks and I have nothing..." He looked down at his hands. "I just don't wanna give up hope. That's the worst thing I could do."

"Yes, that is. So what do we do next?" I asked as Aunt Rae stepped into the room looking at us both with worry in her eyes.

"Im not stupid boys. I know what's going on. Selena is missing isn't she?" She looked at Joe first then at me. She waited for awhile as both me or Joe didn't motion to answer. "That's what I thought." She sat down on the coffee table and sighed. "First off, what did you find at her house?"

I sighed and looked at her. "The only real thing we found was this note." I looked at Joe who was already sliding it out of his pocket. He now carries it everywhere just in case. He slowly handed it to Aunt Rae and she read it silently to herself. As she finished the note she slowly eased her attention to Joe.

"Honey..im sorry." She handed the note back to Joe and smiled. "Everything will be fine...what else did you find?"

"We saw one of the family portrates had her mothers face ripped out of it.." Joe told her.

"That is something, maybe the person who did this had something agaisnt her mother."

"That's so true! I never thought of that!" I said as I sat up. "Joe!" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"Remember that her mom had an affar with that...uhmm. What was his name?"

"Justin right?" He looked at me.

"Yes!" I rubbed my head. "He said something about getting revange on her family..maybe it was him!"

"I bet it was..." His voice trailed off.

**Selena's POV**

I slowly woke up not remembering what happened. I searched the room and found that my clothes were all torn to pieces but some how still attached to my body. I wanted to jump up and run to the person who did this to me. I don't know who it was though. Why can't I figure out who this person is?

I knew I knew the person just couldn't hit my head on who it was. I wanted Joe. I missed Joe. I longed for Joe, but at the same time, I wanted Nick. I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be alright and pull me it his muscular arms and hold me like he used to, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He hates me.

I saw a figure coming towards me and I wanted to kick and scream. I looked at them, this time more closely then I normally did. He looks so familar...just can't remember.

"Hello sunshine." He chuckled. "Havin' a good time? I sure am."

_Does it look like im having fun dick? _I wanted to say that so bad, but because of the tape over my mouth I could only think it.

"I know you are, your mother always had fun with me, until she left me." He trailed off and began pacing.

_My mother? What did he do with my mother?..._

"You don't remember me do you?" He laughed and brought his face close to mine. "I was hers before your dad's."


End file.
